


Mark of a Hunter's Devotion

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mark isn't enough for Dean. He gets angel wings tattooed onto his back as another brand of his devotion to Cas. This leads to loving, schmoopy sex between the couple. Bottom!Dean. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of a Hunter's Devotion

Dean stirred, sleep still tugging at the back of his eyes and his mind, yawning loudly at the first feel of a soft touch against his naked back. His eyes blinked open to take in the sight of Castiel sitting beside him, staring down at him with large, inquisitive eyes trained upon the hunter's naked back.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, with a tired smirk at his lover.

He rested his arm across Castiel's lap in a weary version of a hug, trying not to fall asleep now that Castiel was there.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, taking his hand from Dean's back to rest gentle fingers against his arm. "What have you done?"

"What d'you mean?" Dean asked, fingers tightening a little against Castiel's thigh.

Even though he knew that he couldn't hurt Castiel, at least not as easily as he could hurt a fellow human, he tried to force himself to ease off, to disentangle himself from gripping Castiel's thigh with a nervous vice like grip.

"Your back, Dean. You have angel wings marked onto your skin," Castiel replied, lifting his hand again to press questing fingers against Dean's back once more,.

Dean felt the angel's fingers trace against the edges of the tattoo, head tilted to the side as Castiel examined it curiously. Castiel laid his hand flat upon one of the tattooed wings before a gentle smile curved his lips appreciatively.

"It's a tattoo, Cas," Dean yawned finally, attempting to sit up, yet finding himself pinned in place by the weight and pressure of Castiel's confining hand.

"I can see that, Dean. Why do you have it? And why are they wings?" Castiel asked, curiously, fingers dipping and moving against Dean's skin again.

Dean didn't bother stifling the resultant moan at the obviously loving touch of the angel, as Castiel explored every inch, every line, every last inked feather upon the hunter's skin. The touch felt as light as one of the feathers emblazoned forevermore upon his skin, as light and soft as the feathers that belonged on Castiel's real wings. Dean had felt the angel's real wings often enough during the times when they'd made love, brushing tenderly against Dean's naked body, soft beneath Dean's bare palms.

"I wanted them, Cas," Dean said, sitting up finally so that he could stare into Castiel's face.

He raised one hand to cup his palm against Castiel's cheek, smirking when the angel leant into his touch, throat vibrating into a gentle contented purr.

"I wanted to mark myself for you," Dean continued, before tapping his previous tattoo high up on his chest, just as vivid as the day it had been inked. "This is a mark of protection. The wings are a mark of devotion."

"Devotion towards me?" Castiel asked, eyes closing as he leant still further into Dean's touch.

"Yeah," Dean said, with a smile, shuddering at the faintest brush of Castiel's lush lips against the skin of his palm.

Castiel's purrs grew louder still and his eyes opened to pin Dean with the most tender gaze Dean had ever seen Castiel lay upon him. The hunter smiled, and knew that he'd made Castiel happy, touched him in a way he'd never touched him before.

"I know I don't say I love you often enough, nor do I show you much affection in public, so this is my way of showing you how much you mean to me, how devoted I am to you," Dean said, words finally cut off by Castiel's fingers pressing against his lips. "I'm not good at this, Cas. This is all new for me. I've never had anyone to love before, not anyone who stuck around long enough anyway. You're the first one who I know will stay and who I wanna stay with."

The angel shushed him, soon replacing his fingers with his mouth, lips working against Dean's in the softest of kisses. The hunter rested his hand against the back of Castiel's head, fingers easing through soft strands of the angel's hair, as he lost himself to that kiss. He felt pleasure practically vibrating through the angel's body, transmitted through each and every kiss, each and every caress that the angel pressed against Dean's naked back. Castiel's fingers traced constant lines and swirls against the permanent marks of Dean's devotion.

Dean broke the kiss first, leaning back slightly to catch his breath, chest rising and falling greedy for air as Castiel pressed soft kisses against the long line of Dean's neck. His soft, plush lips sent tremors through Dean's body and the hunter felt the first stirrings of his erection pressing against his boxers. Castiel spoke, deep voice comforting and vibrating against Dean's throat.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said. "Of course I knew how much you loved me. You didn't say it in so many words, but I could see it in your eyes and feel it every time we were together. I think it's beautiful that you tattooed yourself for me, out of a need for devotion. For that, I thank you. I love you, Dean."

There was so much love and tenderness in Castiel's words, Dean actually cried out, dick now hard and aching between his legs. His body vibrated with tension and he mourned the loss of Catsiel's body pressed against his when the angel stood. He watched, chest heaving with lust thick in his throat, taking in every last gesture of the angel's, as Castiel undressed, slender hands seemingly flying everywhere as he swiftly stripped his slender frame of its confining clothes. Dean started touching himself, hand rubbing eagerly at his aching erection until Castiel tapped his wrist roughly with one outstretched hand. Dean yelped in surprise, but dropped his hand to his side anyway.

"Not yet, Dean," Castiel cautioned, deep voice gruff with need. "Don't start without me."

Dean smirked at him and was about to throw a suitably snarky comment Castiel's way, but changed his mind at the last minute. He didn't want to ruin the mood, after all. Castiel plucked the lube from Dean's bag, before he settled down between the hunter's legs, knees nudging the hunter's thighs wide open. Dean watched his lover as Castiel started to spread glistening lube over the length of his long fingers, tongue mirroring Castiel's in a mutual sweep of arousal.

Castiel dipped his hand between Dean's legs, fingers sweeping across Dean's tightly puckered hole, teasing against the tight ring with slow sweeps of his hand. Dean's body shook with tension, a low whine trapped in his throat as he watched, waited for Castiel to do something more. He knew better than to rush Castiel whenever it became apparent the angel wanted to take things slowly, knowing that their love making was more spectacular when set at a slower pace.

His chest rose and feel in a steady, deep rhythm, as his head fell back to rest upon the pillows behind him. He spread his legs wider still, affording Castiel better access to him. The angel nodded to himself, pleased at how eager Dean was, before slowly sliding one slick finger inside his lover. Dean moaned, a thick, deep, guttural noise that seemed to fill the room. His chest rose and fell as he wheezed for breath, eyelids fluttering in a fragile rhythm over closed eyes.

Castiel watched him, lips parted as he swept the tip of his tongue over too dry lips. Dean looked beautiful to Castiel, as he always did, but never more so as when he came undone while they made love. The angel thought of how Dean had marked himself with the wings of an angel, branded himself as a sign of never ending, permanent devotion to Castiel. His breath came out in huffing gasps, dick hard and aching between his legs as he added another finger to loosen Dean still further. He ignored the impulse to touch himself, leaving his dick aching and flushed , curling up towards his abdomen in a long, hard line. He knew he would relieve the pressure, and soon.

Finally he eased his hand away and slicked up his aching cock with freshly slick fingers. the pressure of his fingers against his flesh felt like the most pleasant of releases. His head bowed back, wings stuttering into life from between his shoulderblades as he jerked off.

He felt the bed shift beneath him as Dean sat up and moved closer to Castiel. The angel felt Dean take Castiel's fingers away from his cock . Castiel straightened his legs before him as Dean straddled him, thighs firm on either side of the angel's torso. Their gazes locked as Dean lowered himself down upon Castiel's thick shaft, mutual murmurs of aroused pleasure breaking thick and harsh between them.

Dean pushed down, down, down upon Castiel's thick cock until the angel was fully sheathed inside him. Dean shuddered at the feel of Castiel filling him so completely and he rested for a moment, allowing his body to adjust to the feel of his lover inside him. He pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, before he started to slowly rock against Castiel's body, taking his lover's dick deep inside him and thrusting off again.

Castiel held him steady with slender, yet surprisingly strong hands, wings barely visible wrapping slowly around Dean's body. His soft feathered wings crossed over the think, inked lines of Dean's wing tattoo, providing an all too real counterpoint, soft downy feathers pressing against inked marks upon skin.

Dean moaned, arousal gruff and growling in his throat as he continued thrusting slowly onto Castiel's dick, enjoying the feel of his lover thick and hard inside him. He leant on for another kiss, erection spreading lines of pre-cum over Castiel's abdomen with every sweep and pass of Dean's dick across the angel's skin. He wrapped his arms tighter around Castiel's body, deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue deep inside Castiel's mouth. He mirrored the long, deep thrusts of Castiel's cock inside him by fucking his tongue inside his lover's mouth.

Castiel moaned and sucked upon Dean's thrusting tongue, feeling as though they were joined in two places instead of one. He caressed Dean's back with his wings, tightening his hold upon Dean's hips with his fingers as the hunter continued rocking against him. They kept the pace slow and even, the scent of arousal thick between them, sweat mingling as they fucked gently on their shared bed.

Castiel broke the kiss first and leant his forehead against the hunter's shoulder, hair tickling in sweat damp strands against the burned handprint still blazing bright red against Dean's skin. He thought again of how Dean bore two marks for him, one borne of necessity through dragging Dean from Hell, while the other was made from love and devotion. He whined against his lover's shoulder before he raised his head to stare at his lover intently.

"I love you," he said, gruffly, as Dean continued riding him.

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's plush mouth, before he said - "Love you too, Castiel."

The angel shuddered at the use of his full name, so unusual now from Dean's own mouth. It seemed as though Dean's choice of using the angel's real name was a further embodiment of how much Dean meant the words, and as though the hunter didn't want to sully the meaning of them with a pet name.

Dean's head was thrown back as he continued writhing against Castiel, muscles moving slickly over Dean's body as he started wanking off, hand moving desperately, frantically over his thick cock. The groans that fell from between his parted lips were loud, guttural, needy, soon changing into desperate cries as he came closer to completion.

Castiel whined, body shaking as he tried to hold back on his own climax, feeling it tightening his balls and coiling in sharp angles behind his abdomen. His eyes grew wide as he stared at Dean intently, watching the aroused pleasure tightening then slackening Dean's face as finally the hunter let go. The angel felt Dean's seed spurt over his abdomen in thick, wet stripes, hot against his sweaty skin and he moaned. Dean cried Castiel's name repeatedly, trembling against the angel's wings as he rode out the last of a powerful orgasm.

Dean rested his head against one of Castiel's soft wings, feeling the surge of semen pulse from Castiel's throbbing dick as the angel finally climaxed. Their rocking bodies slowly stilled, yet Dean made no move to slide from Castiel's lap. He stayed, staring into Castiel's cerulean blue eyes intently, cupping his lover's face with one sweaty hand. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to his lover's mouth, sliding his tongue inside the angel's mouth when Castiel opened up for him.

The angel was the one to move first, and he eased Dean back upon the bed. he kept his lover encased in his wings, keeping him warm and wrapped up against the world. Dean smiled wearily and settled into his lover's body gratefully. He struggled to keep his eyes open, weary from their love making yet sated. Castiel watched his struggle against sleep before he smiled and kissed Dean's fluttering eyelids.

"Sleep now, Dean. I will still be here when you wake," he said.

"Promise?" Dean asked, before yawning hugely into Castiel's watchful gaze.

"I promise. I am as much yours as you are mine," Castiel assured him. "I will not leave you, ever."

Dean grinned openly at that, knowing that Castiel meant so much more with his statement than just staying there until morning. He settled into Castiel's body, feeling safe in the angel's embrace and his wings, before allowing himself to slowly fall asleep.

Castiel watched him, amazed by this fragile human life held within his arms and felt as though he was the only one who would know who Dean Winchester truly was. He also knew he was the only one that Dean trusted and loved, fully without question. He flattened his palm against the tattoo forever marked into Dean's back and allowed himself a smile over the way that Dean had chosen to show his devotion to him, his lover forever.

~fini~


End file.
